Long Term Evolution (LTE) may allocate resources to a terminal according to dynamic scheduling (DS) or semi-persistent scheduling. The dynamic scheduling is a resource allocation scheme that finds an optimal channel at each transmission time interval (TTI), in order to maximize channel capacity. However, such a dynamic scheduling may saturate a control region if the dynamic scheduling allocates a plurality of small packets at a data region.
The semi-persistent scheduling does not allocate resources at each TTI. The semi-persistent scheduling uses a fixed resource allocation position and a fixed transmission scheme (e.g., modulation and coding scheme). The semi-persistent scheduling may reduce consumption of a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH). However, the semi-persistent scheduling may not maximize channel capacity.
A typical resource allocation apparatus and method may allocate resources without having resource allocation information of neighbor cells. Therefore, such a typical resource allocation apparatus and method may degrade voice service quality due to inter-cell mutual interference. In order to avoid such inter-cell interference problem, the typical resource allocation apparatus and method may allocate radio resources more than needed, which may reduce the number of users of a voice service. In addition, the inter-cell interference may cause transmission error and degrade data service quality.